degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Breathe
Twenty friends set out on a camping trip only to find out it's not what they expected. Dead *Lizzy (neck broken in chapter 1) *Xav (neck slit in chapter 2) *Yazzy (drowned in chapter 3) *Chris (head bashed in chapter 4) *Jewlee (head bashed in chapter 4) *CC (decapitated in chapter 5) Episode 6 Alex screams out and runs towards the edge of the cliff. Gegi grabs her and pulls her back. '' 'Alex: '''LET ME GO! (''she attempts to free herself from Gegi's grasp but Ash runs to her aid and restrains her even more) '''Gegi: '''Killing yourself won't bring her back! ''Alex falls to her knees and sobs. Everyone stares at her, terrified. They look at Gage but he's nowhere to be found. '' '''Cam: '''O...kay since Gage miraculously disappeared, I'll try to settle everyone down. Gegi, make sure Alex stays in you two's tent tonight. Ash, is it okay with you if you and Gegi exchange watches on her? '''Ash: '''Y-yeah...sure. ''Everyone slowly walks down the mountain. Alex takes one more look at the cliff and reluctantly follows. '' '''Alex: '''Goodbye. ~ ''Gage appears outside Brandon's tent. '' '''Gage: '''Is it okay if I stay here tonight? '''Brandon: '''Feeling awkward around Hunter? '''Gage: ''(nods) He'll probably try to feel me up or something and I don't know how I feel about that. '''Brandon: '''You did kiss him. '''Gage: '(blushes) ''D-don't remind me.... '''Brandon: '''You wanted to kiss him didn't you? '''Gage: '''N-no! '''Brandon: '''You are such a tsundere... '''Gage: '''Keep your weeaboo shit away from me. ~ 'Outside of Alex and Gegi's tent. Ash exits. ''' Ash: 'It took a while but I think she's asleep. '''Gegi: '''I'm glad. '''Ash: '''It's gotta be hard for her. CC and her were best friends. You and CC were too, so I'm sorry. '''Gegi: '''I wouldn't call us friends. She treated me terribly. '''Ash: '''Yet you still hung out with her? '''Gegi: '''I had no choice. Everyone stopped talking to me after I started to hang out with her. No one liked her but Yazzy and Alex. I only started to hang out with her because Yazzy, but then she died. I didn't know how to just leave. '''Ash: '''Lizzy and I always held such high respect for you. We saw the way she was treating you. We should've done something. '''Gegi: '''Really? ''(she smiles) ''I didn't think anyone liked me. '''Ash: '''I'm so sorry. You're my friend. ''(she hugs Gegi) ~ ''Kaylin and Matt are watching the stars. '' '''Matt: '''This is getting really fucked up you know? '''Kaylin: '''All of this stuff? '''Matt: '''Yeah. All of our friends dying. '''Kaylin: '''Wanna run away? ''Matt leans over her. Matt: '''You're serious? '''Kaylin: '''Dead serious. ''After contemplating, Matt comes up with an answer. '' '''Matt: '''Let's do it. ~ ''Kieran and Ari are walking together. '' '''Kieran: '''So you and Sarah are a thing huh? '''Ari: '''Yep! '''Kieran: '''I could've guessed. I always knew you two had feelings for each other. '''Ari: '''Was it really that obvious? '''Kieran: '''Blantly. But what about Dani? '''Ari: '''Me and Dani ended years ago. There's nothing there with us anymore. '''Kieran: '''Well, okay. I'm glad you're happy. '''Ari: '''Me too. ~ ''Sarah is sleeping in her and Dani's tent. Dani is up and staring at her. A scowl is on her face. She suddenly gets an idea. She slowly picks up her pillow and looks at it. She wants to do it. She evilly smiles. She holds the pillow over Sarah's face. After 30 seconds, Sarah starts violently kicking. Dani tightens her grip on the pillow. After a few minutes, Sarah stops kicking. Dani stares down in horror. She can't believe what she has done. She only has one idea. '' '''Dani: ''(running out of her tent) HELP!!! THE KILLER GOT SARAH!!!! ~ '''END EPISODE 5' Category:Blog posts